Using U.S. census data for metropolitan areas in 1960 and 1970, the proposed research will study comparative patterns of the relationship between home an workplace--particularly focusing on the general separation between workplace and home, the location of employment relative to residences, and the differential separation between home and workplace for various occupational and racial groups. The reseach will be guided by the notion that "age" or period of development for metropolitan areas is an important determinant of different home workplace patterns. The effects of "age" will be mediated by other metropolitan characteristics such as type of transportation system, total population size, and over all density patterns.